Un desayuno sin desayuno
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Wally y Dia como buenos amigos que son van a reunirse para platicar y saber como han estado, sin saber que terminaran hablando de sus frustraciones sexuales con sus respectivos novios... PearlxDia, WallyxEmerald


Umm ¿hola? Este es mi "primer" fic de pokemon (al menos propiamente de humanos xD) la verdad es que yo amo a Wally y a Emerald y para no dejarlos solitos los empareje :3 aunque me he dado cuenta de que no soy la única que piensa que ellos dos quedan bien xD en fin, este fic fue un reto de otra pagina y aunque lo publique allí en primer lugar me dio por querer publicarlo aquí también :B también hay PearlxDia por que después del WallyxEmerald son mi pareja favorita xD es que de verdad los amo bueno, bueno, menos chacalaca y más fic :I

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera estas parejas serían Canon y Blue tendría otra personalidad...**

* * *

Un chico de cabello verde manzana en forma desordenada, junto con dos ojos del mismo tono miraba hacia todas las direcciones.

Reviso por decimoquinta vez su reloj de mano y soltó un suspiro cansado al ver que su compañero aún no llegaba.

**-¡Heeey! ¡Wally!** –le gritó una voz a lo lejos, el peli verde esbozo una sonrisa al reconocer al dueño de la voz que se acercaba corriendo.

**-Llegas tarde Diamond** –le regaño simulando estar enojado aunque en realidad estaba feliz de ver que el perezoso Holder de los sentimientos había logrado llegar a su reunión.

Diamond, un chico de cabello negro ligeramente largo de ojos color diamante, le mostro una sonrisa arrepentida antes de comenzar a caminar seguido del peli verde.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño café que se encontraba en la ciudad. Ambos entraron y pidieron su orden al camarero.

Mientras esperaban su pedido comenzaron a charlar.

**-Disculpa que no llegara antes… **-se disculpo Diamond un poco apenado.

**-No te preocupes, no llevaba mucho allí **–mintió –** pero dime… ¿Qué te retraso tanto? **–le pregunto con una sonrisa picara, no muy común en el peli verde.

El chico de las emociones se sonrojo al captar la clara indirecta de Wally y, como no hacerlo, si esa sonrisa y esos ojos casi le decían "A mi no me engañas, estabas haciendo maña maña con Pearl".

**-Es-es que…** -intento excusarse el peli negro –** Manaphy… ¡Si! ¡Eso es! Manaphy se despertó y no quería dormirse y…. **

**-Creí que Manaphy había vuelto hace unos meses al mar… **-le recordó el peli verde un poco confuso. Día sintió como un yunque de 1000 toneladas le caía en la cabeza. No había tenido el suficiente tiempo de excusarse y había dicho lo primero que le vino a la cabeza… olvidando que hace poco el pequeño bebé Manaphy había vuelto al mar.

**-E-eh si, Manaphy volvió al mar… pero nos quedamos con una de sus crías… con este Phione **-volvió a excusarse, esta vez aclamándose en su interior por la buena idea que había tenido. Esta vez seguro que Wally no lo desmentía…

**-Había escuchado que Platina Berlitz lo estaba cuidando para estudiarlo** –…o tal vez si. Ahora otro yunque de otras mil toneladas le caía encima, ¿Cómo es que ese chico con asma sabía tanto de ellos?

Sin ninguna otra idea para excusarse, el peli negro dejo que el rojo ocupara su cara mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía.

**-Pearl no me dejaba salir, el… quería pasar tiempo "de calidad" conmigo** –confeso sonrojado hasta los huesos, sonrojando ligeramente a Wally también.

**-S-supongo que eso esta bien ¿no?** – Cuestiono el peli verde, por Arceus, no podía creer que estaba a punto de decir lo siguiente **– Al menos ustedes tienen un poco de acción… ya olvide cuando Rald y yo hicimos algo **–comento recargando la cabeza en su mano, la cual recargo en la mesa.

**-Creo que yo preferiría no hacerlo tan seguido… un día de estos despertare paralitico** –dijo imitando la posición del otro, aunque luego se dio cuenta de algo - **¿tardaran mucho con nuestro pedido? Tengo hambre**

-Yo también tengo hambre… hambre de Rald

–confeso el otro cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en su imaginación y sonrojando a Diamond.

**-Amm… creo que no debía enterarme de eso… pero en serio, tengo hambre, espero que traigan pronto el pedido… si no lo traen pronto pediré más cosas… como por ejemplo un helado.**

-¿Un helado?

–pregunto Wally abriendo los ojos y al momento tuvo una imagen en mente bastante pervertida –**Rald con helado por su cuerpo** –murmuro sonriendo pervertidamente, asustando al pelinegro.

**-Wally… a eso no me refería… pero ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no hacen nada? Bueno es que… si Emerald uso algún truco quiero saberlo… mi trasero lo agradecería.**

El peli verde se quedo callado un momento, pensando en su respuesta. Ciertamente el pequeño rubio no había usado un truco, el simplemente…

**-Lo único que hace es golpearme con una sartén -vete-a-saber-de-donde-las-saca- cuando me acerco demasiado **–dijo el peli verde recordando las incontables ocasiones en donde había intentado tener un poco de Rald y el rubio le golpeaba con una sartén para después salir corriendo y dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo.

**-Aja ¿y que más? **–pregunto Diamond apuntando en una libreta, que quien sabe de donde las saca, Wally pensó que era cosa de ukes (?)

**-Es todo lo que hace, no hay truco, solo me golpea con toda la fuerza que tiene y luego sale corriendo **– suspiro deprimido, pensar que le estaba contando su frustrada vida sexual combinada con intentos de asesinato a Diamond… no era lo más bonito del mundo, aunque decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y preguntarle un par de cosas al chico de las emociones - **¿Y Pearl? ¿Qué hace para que no te resistas?**

-La culpa

–respondió ligeramente molesto, algo realmente extraño en el.

**-¿La culpa? **–cuestiono confuso, no entendía…

**-Si no quiero, se hace el ofendido y dice que no lo quiero y que lo seguro es que lo odie y que lo voy a abandonar y no se que más cosas raras, cada vez me cambia el guion** – se quejo resoplando molesto ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de el? ¡Si lo eligió a el! Bien pudo irse con Platina cuando le gustaba… pero se dio cuenta que su único y verdadero amor era el rubio hiperactivo con problemas de confianza.

**-"Culpa" "Me odias" "De seguro me abandonas" **–repetía Wally apuntando en una libreta, que no supo de donde saco…

**-¿En serio vas a usar eso? Pienso que con el temperamento de Emerald no funcionara** –le dijo Diamond, haciendo que el peli verde dejara de escribir y lo volteara a ver asustado.

**-¿A que te refieres?**

-A que Pearl y Emerald se parecen: son rubios, son hiperactivos

–dijo levantando un dedo con cada cosa que decía.

**-Tienen ojos parecidos… la esmeralda y la perla son joyas, así que son parecidos en ese sentido** –comento Wally

**-Son tsunderes**

-Y que lo digas

-Y lo más importante

–dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo –** ¡tienen el peinado parecido!** –dijeron recordando que a ambos chicos les decían "croissant" riendo en el momento. Aunque después se callaron al escuchar gritos y maldiciones en el lugar, voltearon hacia los lados y… hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubieran hecho.

Dos rubios eran detenidos por varios empleados del lugar mientras intentaban zafarse y les decían hasta de que se iban a morir a los empleados.

**-No puedo creer que un mocoso como tu sea tan fuerte **–se quejo uno de los empleados.

**-¡¿A quien llamas mocoso?! ¡Tengo 17!** –grito realmente ofendido el pequeño rubio revolviéndose más entre los brazos de los empleados.

**-Pues tu estatura deja mucho que desear **–le recordó el rubio más alto también tratando de liberarse

**-¡No me ayudes croissant!** –le grito el de ojos esmeralda, Pearl solo entorno los ojos, era una perdida de tiempo discutir con el.

Wally y Diamond sin saber que pasaba decidieron acercarse, aunque discretamente. Ya los habían vetado de muchos establecimientos por numeritos como estos.

**-¡Que me suelten les digo!** –grito Emerald revolviéndose y al ver hacia los lados reconoció la cabellera verde de su novio – **¡Wally!**

-¡Dia!

–grito Pearl, aunque más que grito sonó a suplica

Los empleados voltearon a verlos molestos, asustándolos.

**-¿Los conocen? **–pregunto el más grande y fuerte, ambos chicos se voltearon a ver y luego a sus novios, pensando. Tenían dos opciones: decir que si y tomar la responsabilidad para que luego los vetaran de un lugar más o… podían decir que no y regresar a sus lugares…. Aunque esa opción definitivamente era la peor, si Wally ya estaba es sequia con eso de seguro tenía suerte si tenia un poco de acción dentro de 50 años… ¿Qué debían hacer?

**-Tengo una idea** –murmuro Día, Wally aunque no muy seguro asintió dándole a entender que le ayudaría. Diamond se quedo en silencio unos momentos, esperando que el peli verde entendiera la idea… y sonrió al ver que el otro tomaba discretamente una pokeball, había captado la idea. **- ¡ahora! **–grito y el peli verde no se hizo esperar, lanzando la pokeball y sacando a su fiel Roselia, quien al momento hizo su ataque de "Silbato" durmiendo a todos los empleados.

Ambos chicos tomaron a sus respectivos novios rubios de la mano y salieron corriendo, Wally saco otra pokeball de donde salió su Flygon. Subieron rápidamente y volaron hasta el lugar más cercano y seguro.

Ya en ese lugar seguro, Wally guardo a Flygon y se recargo en un árbol que estaba cerca.

Emerald iba a acercarse cuando noto la condición en la que se encontraba su novio.

**-Wally ¿estas bien?** –pregunto preocupado, solo se veía así cuando iba a tener un ataque de asma

**-Estoy bien, estoy bien** –contesto dejándose caer y tosiendo levemente **- ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? **–cuestiono al ver que Pearl ya estaba cariñoso con el peli negro

**-¡¿Cómo que qué estábamos haciendo allí?! **–Le grito molesto - **¡Saliste de casa sin decir nada! ¡Y te llevaste tus pokeballs! ¡Creí que…! ¡Creí que…! Creí que me abandonabas…**

Wally y Diamond abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, y según el peli negro algo así no funcionaria con el rubio.

**-Rald **–le indico que se acercara y así lo hizo, se acerco y se arrodillo hasta quedar cerca, el peli verde le acaricio una mejilla con suavidad, sonrojándolo ligeramente -** ¿Por qué te abandonaría? Jamás lo haría, te amo**

-Si pero…

-pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y sus sonrojo aumento – **por ciertas cosas que he hecho creí que me abandonabas**…

El peli verde sonrió a la vez que le limpiaba las lagrimas, dándose cuenta de algo… no llevaba su cabello a lo "croissant"

**-¿Y tu cabello? ¿Por qué lo llevas lacio?**

-Me asuste tanto de despertar y no verte que salí corriendo y… olvide peinarme

–confeso aumentando más, si es posible, su sonrojo.

Wally sonrió complacido, decidió que ya era hora de poner en prueba esa estrategia que le había dicho Diamond. Se puso de pie y cargo al rubio, sacando ágilmente una pokeball de donde salió nuevamente Flygon, quien los miro feliz, era lindo ver a su entrenador así de emocionado.

**-Ya nos vamos** –indico a la parejita – **Tenemos asuntos que tratar** – dijo viendo pícaramente al pequeño rubio en sus brazos, quien se sonrojo a tope – **nos vemos** –se despidió y el Flygon voló lejos.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Pearl intento llegar a más en el pequeño bosque donde se encontraban.

**-Pearl… aquí no…** -le rogo el peli negro sonrojado. ¿Es que acaso su novio no tenia vergüenza que incluso le daba igual si lo hacían en una cama que en el bosque?

**-Vamos Diamond…** -le susurro sensualmente al oído, sacándole un suspiro involuntario.

**-Te digo que aquí no…**

-Que si…

-¡Que no!

–Y a saber de donde la saco, lo golpeo con una sartén en la cabeza, dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo.

**-D-día…** -murmuro el rubio antes de desmayarse

El peli negro sonrió, la idea de la sartén no era tan mala como creía. Seguramente ahora podría su trasero descansar en paz…

* * *

Ohh yo amo estas parejas xD bueno, tal vez luego escriba algo más largo de ellos, pero no lo se, tengo muchos fics que terminar xD aunque si voy a publicar después uno de puros pokemon (ni gijinkas ni humanos, pokemon puros(?) y luego cuando ya vaya a terminar ese uno de gijinkas que ya tengo unas ideas y a los personajes xD

En fin, espero que alguien lo lea y que le guste ;w; yo acepto reviews c: matta ne~


End file.
